


A Second Shadow

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has actually begun to enjoy Tharja's company. Maybe enjoy it a bit more then a normal person should in her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Shadow

A cool wind blew through the campsite and brought a few tents to a gentle sway as it passed, the low rustle of the fabric intermingling with the other miscellaneous noises that accompanied the camp during this time in the evening. This one evening in particular was a bit louder than any previous, since everyone who had made it through the day's fight were celebrating their victory. Chrom's army had marched on the Plegian desert to confront Gangrel the Mad King, and to everyone's relief they had triumphed.

After returning to camp Robin had made the required speech before dinner to bolster the troops morale, but at the present moment she was not with them. She currently could be found perched atop one of the crates outside her personal tent instead of with the others. A soft flow of curses could be heard from under her breath as she was currently turning her boots upside down and shaking an ungodly amount of sand onto the ground beneath her. Now, she normally was never one to turn away from any celebratory scene, in fact Robin did enjoy most post-battle activities. But the day had been long and rather tiring. The loud voices of the dining tent had been a tad too discordant for her exhausted mind, so the tactician had excused herself early and decided to find a quieter place to rest.

The setting sun on the horizon had started to bathe the entire campsite in a crimson hue and Robin let out a content sigh as she soon found herself awash in the rays. Time flew so quickly when one wasn't paying attention to it. It felt as if years had passed from her first initial meeting with Chrom and the Shepherds. 

She blinked as suddenly the bright rays of sun were blocked from her view, as this was the result of a figure appearing and standing directly in front of her. Once her eyes adjusted to the change in light, she realized that it was Gaius the ginger haired thief who now stood before her. She smiled up at him in a greeting as he began to speak.

"So Robin, I know you are perceptive of practically everythin' on the battlefield," He began. "But uh, I just wanted to let you know that you have a second shadow following you around," he said as the tactician let out a laugh, nodding at his words. There was only one person to which he could be referring to.

"Don't you worry, I am perfectly aware of Tharja's presence behind the wagon there. At this point I'd be worried if she _wasn't_   within a ten foot radius of my person," she replied as she heard a muffled shuffling from behind the aforementioned wagon. She couldn't help but laugh again as the thief only scratched his head, turning towards the noise and then looking back towards Robin.

"Well I just had the most interestin' conversation with your stalker friend. Since my impressive reputation as a thief precedes me, she thought it would be perfectly fine to ask me to steal a lock of your hair," he said as he readjusted the black band around his forehead. "I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't up for the task. I mean, she didn't even offer any sweets!" he added with a laugh.

"The term 'stalker' is a bit harsh Gaius. I prefer the term 'secret admirer' since it has less of a foreboding tone," Robin replied as slid her boots back onto her feet now that they were sufficiently lacking sand. As much as she enjoyed traveling to new areas of Ylisse, Robin was never very fond of the desert locations. Since the universe often conspired against her, it wasn't surprising to find that Plegia was a country completely covered in sand.

"You gotta be crazy if you think that she's as harmless as a petty admirer," he said as he gave her a slightly worried look. "But anyway, after I told her I wouldn't go sneaking around for her, she practically gave me the evil eye and swore to hex me," Gaius added as he imitated the dark mage's gloomy expression. Robin chuckled at the impersonation before she spoke.

"Well it certainly was disturbing the first couple days she was around camp," the tactician said as her thoughts wandered to the time after Tharja joined up with Chrom's army. Every small and basic task she did during the day felt oddly strange, as if someone was watching her every single move. Eventually, Robin found out that this was exactly what Tharja was doing with her free time. Instead of keeping to the barracks or making new friends with the others, the dark mage had taken up a new hobby of lurking behind the tactician every few steps. She did nothing but observe, and watched everything the other woman did. Robin then shook her head as she cleared her thoughts, focusing back towards the man in front of her.

"But then after getting to know her more, I found her actions to be weirdly comforting. It's odd, I know, but I've grown accustomed to having Tharja around," she added as Gaius just huffed in disbelief. 

"Well, as long as you're know what you're getting into," Gaius said with a shrug as he ambled away, grabbing a caramel candy from his pocket and popping the sweet into his mouth. He chucked the wrapper jokingly at Gregor as the other man exited the dining tent, resulting in a confused grunt from the mercenary. Gaius laughed and quickly scuttled further away as Gregor tried to throw it back, but ultimately he laughed also as he walked off to the barracks.

Robin watched the scene with interest until she heard the slightest of noises behind her and refrained from turning around. She did not want to spook the dark mage who was now, by the tacticians estimations, standing directly behind her. It might have looked strange to some, but the pair sometimes held their conversations in this manner. Tharja felt more comfortable not facing the other woman, and Robin was accommodating. She would do what ever was needed to help her converse more freely. Tharja's voice was quiet but since she was only speaking to Robin it wasn't as if she had to speak very loudly to grab her attention.

"It's getting late. How much longer are you planning on sitting outside? You normally are inside your tent or just finishing dinner by this time in the evening," Tharja said in a straight, matter-of-fact tone. Robin laughed to herself as the other woman was so familiar with her schedule. But Tharja was right, she usually didn't spend so much time lounging about. Although after such a long and laborious day she felt like she needed some free time to herself.

"Well, let's head in then," Robin said as she got to her feet and made her way inside the tent, stifling a yawn as she did so. She held the flap open behind her as she waited for the dark mage to follow, letting it drop as the other woman passed. The tactician preferred to chat with her in the evenings instead of leaving Tharja to her own devices. Robin found it easier to knowingly have the dark mage in her company rather then be unaware of her stares in the middle of the night. Early on a few people in camp found the arrangement baffling, but after some reassurances from Robin they eventually let the discussion drop.

Robin unceremoniously flopped herself down on the pile of pillows and blankets and let out a huff as she realized how tired she really was. Tharja meanwhile walked to the back and lit the oil lamp that hung from the corner of the tent, quietly laying herself down behind the other woman once she was done. For a few moments the only noises were their soft breathing and the muffled voices from the dining tent. Tharja slowly inched herself closer and placed her head in the crook of the tactician's neck, letting her hands rest along her hips. Tharja hoped because of their proximity Robin couldn't tell how nervous she was, this was the first time she had tried to lay this close and the mere thought of being next to Robin made her light headed. But the other woman showed no disapproval to her actions.

"You did really well in battle today Tharja. We make a fierce team." Robin murmured as the dark mage nodded in response. Robin smiled and leaned into her embrace, letting out a content sigh as they laid together. The pair continued to discuss the earlier events for a little while before the tactician had other thoughts beside the battle on her mind. She let her fingers intertwine with Tharja's as she moved her hand lower down her thigh, prompting a surprised squeak from the woman behind her.

"W-What are you doing?" Tharja managed to stutter as she suddenly found her hand descending under Robin's manipulations, touching places along Robin's body that she had only ever dreamed about. At these words the tactician flipped herself around to face the dark mage, catching the other woman's gaze. Tharja instantly felt her face heat up and she cursed herself for having such a fast tendency to blush.

"All this time you've spent watching me and you still haven't figured out that I like you just a bit more then a friend by now?" Robin said with a light laugh as she continued. "Are you okay with this?" she added in earnest, bringing her hand up to graze the edge of the dark mage's face, letting her fingers run from her temple down to the curve of her jaw. The tactician had assumed with all of Tharja's ramblings about their 'intertwined destines' that she had more then just a platonic stalking interest and something more along the lines of a sapphic infatuation.

But the dark mage didn't need to hear another word. Within a second Robin watched all her shy inhibitions vanish and what was left was a deep yearning. After Tharja had collected her thoughts, the dark mage rolled the tactician onto her back and straddled her hips in a swift and fluid movement.

"The real question is, are you ready?" Tharja replied as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Robin's, tentatively at first before becoming more bold with her actions. Her brow knit in frustration as her fingers worked at the plethora of fastenings on the tactician's robe and Robin couldn't help but laugh as she eventually unclasped the last one. Tharja coaxed Robin out of its confines and briefly broke from their lengthy kiss as she took a moment to admire her form. Without the bulky layers of cloth that the robe provided, the dark mage now had the chance to revel in her physical splendor. The tactician certainly curved and bended in all the right places, days of hard labor and combat added to the tautness of her muscles. Robin let out a laugh as she watched Tharja's gaze roam over the expanse of her body.

"Hey now! You don't get to be the only one ogling," She said as she surged forward, moving up from her position under Tharja and pinned her down. The tactician placed a flurry of kisses down Tharja's neck as her hands quickly traveled south, bunching up the sheer material that covered the other woman's thighs. The mage's cloak was definitely easier to take off then her own, but the tights were another matter completely. This time it was Tharja's turn to laugh at Robin and her ineptitude, bringing up her own hands up as she tried to help the other woman remove her tights. After a few minutes of clothes being thrown haphazardly to the side, both women were eventually devoid of all their previous belongings.

Seeing that she was still in the more dominant position, Robin slowly started to kiss her way down Tharja's body but the other woman grabbed her chin gently and stopped her before she had even made it past her sternum. The tactician paused and gave her a confused look, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"W-While I do appreciate w-what you're doing, um, I was wondering if I could p-please you first," Tharja managed to get out, slightly abashed that she had stopped Robin. She simply loved that the tactician was so forward with her actions, but she had wanted to do this for so long that she just needed to go down first. She wanted so badly for the tactician to know, _to feel_  , how much she meant to her. It was just more then Tharja could stand.

Robin smiled in understanding and slowly eased herself of Tharja, rolling onto her back as she stretched out on the pillows. As Tharja got to her hands and knees a curtain of dark hair fell around her face. As the mage moved her hand to push back the locks Robin couldn't help but squirm in her spot on the ground. As she locked eyes with Tharja, she realized how predatory and lustful those eyes were. The thought of what the other woman was going to do to her made her heart pound quicker.

It was certainly going to be aratherlong night.


End file.
